The present invention relates to pressure medium operated systems in general, and more particularly to devices employed in those systems for controlling the connection between a pressure medium source, such as a pump, and a fluid supply container to which the pressure medium is conveyed.
In a conventional device of the type under discussion, a direct controllable pressure limiting valve is provided, including a valve member with a piston formed at the side thereof facing the valve seat, the piston being loaded with limited pressure of the pressure medium at its front face. A spring is normally clamped between the valve member and the valve housing at the side thereof facing away from the valve seat. One such valve is described in the publication "Ol-Hydraulik Fibel" by Dieter, Krausskopf Verlag, Wiesbaden, 1960, page 179.